This invention relates to a computer system for use in learning languages.
In an ordinary foreign language class, one instructor teaches a plurality of students. Among students, some are advanced in their study and others are not. One instructor cannot sufficiently take care of all these students. In most of such foreign language classes, instructors use students' mother tongue to teach their students foreign languages. Students thus have to memorize and understand foreign languages not directly but through their mother tongue. This is inefficient.
Some of recent foreign language schools employ a man-to-man teaching system, which is of course costly. Further, even in schools using this system, most instructors still use students' mother tongue to teach them foreign languages.
In order to arouse interest of students, a computer game type foreign language learning machine has been proposed in which a student moves a character on the screen as a student's self-image through a key matrix corresponding to a word or words produced from a speaker (see JP patent publication 2002-268537). But with this method too, students cannot learn a foreign language as naturally as a baby learns its mother tongue, even if they do not have much knowledge of the language they are going to study.
An object of the invention is to provide a computer system which allows students to learn a foreign language as naturally as a baby learns its mother tongue.